


Prohibited: Secrets from behind the desk.

by ChanelLovesTom



Category: Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: But no flamingos will be harmed, College, F/M, Flamingos may be involved, Porn, Porn with a plot?, Sex, Smut, professor/student, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanelLovesTom/pseuds/ChanelLovesTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going against everything he stands for Tom forms an affair with one of his brightest students Eva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shakespeare Fest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angcat/gifts).



> Okay so remember when I tried to do a Tom/Professor fic and I stopped after the second chapter? Yeah that's because I hated it! I hated where I was going with it, it just wasn't working out so I stopped and started over. I'm going to keep going with Involvement, the next chapter should be up tomorrow. :) Thanks guys! Love you! Byesss!!!

His weakness…  
He didn’t have many of those but he was sure that out of them all, she just may have been the strongest one. The way her wild, thick, curly hair bounced with every step she took. How bright her smile was whenever she finally understood something after struggling for a while. The way she would laugh at his jokes. The way she would immerse herself in the topic at hand. Those days when she didn’t put in her contacts and just wore glasses. Then of course he treasured her hips and they way they would sway when she walked in and out of class. How she always smelt like lavender and cocoa butter. How smooth her skin was and how it somehow shimmered whenever the light from the window would hit it. Out of the nearly five years he had been a professor he had come across a lot of pretty students but her...He found her incredibly delicious, and he hated himself for it.

That afternoon he was a lot more fatigued than usual, he had stayed up all night grading papers and exams. He slumped his way down the hall with his briefcase in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He smiled and greeted those who passed him as he made his way to the lecture hall. As he walked to the room he heard the sounds of laughter, conversation, music, all of it slightly too loud for his liking considering the fact that he was still barely awake. He stepped inside the hall and his eyes darted immediately to Eva’s seat. He didn’t mean it, it was a habit that he just couldn’t seem to shake. No one seemed to notice though, so he knew that he was fine. She was dancing to some rap song with her friends Elle and Lisa. He smiled at how goofy she was being twirling around with her friends and he couldn’t help but wonder what she looked like when she really danced.

“Alright I see you Eva!” A young man named Terrance shouted from across the room pointing over to her and making her giggle bashfully. Her boyfriend. The only pairing Tom knew of in the entire university, for it was the only one he cared about. Whenever he heard students or even other faculty members gossiping about the young couple he couldn’t help but listen in. As far as he knew that were as happy as can be currently, and the smile on her face confirmed that for him. While he knew their relationship was none of his business, he felt jealous whenever he saw them together. 

“Hey Hiddles!” A student exclaimed, catching everyone's attention. Once they noticed that he was in the room, they all scrambled around for their seats. The music was turned off and the room became free of all sound in less than thirty seconds. Tom smiled at their cooperation and set his case on his desk.  
“Alright, everyone let’s get started!” he shouted, clapping his hands together and smiling. He noticed her slip on her glasses and smiled to himself. “By a show of hands who actually did the reading for today?” Only twelve out of thirty hands raised, and of course one of them was hers. “Guys,” he huffed in an irritated tone. “Do you remember me telling you that I am not you high school english teacher? I will not spoon feed you through this class. With that being said...again, I am moving on with the lesson and if you don’t understand then you simply don’t understand. I gave you an extra day to get it done, I did that thinking that it would help but I guess it didn’t. So for the twelve of you who actually care, thank you for caring, you should understand today’s lesson perfectly.” 

They were currently studying Shakespearean plays. By the end of the class Tom had assigned for each student to pick a play, to come back with a quote that stuck out to them and to explain why it did in writing. Throughout the class Tom saw that Eva seemed to be struggling with something. He sat as his desk waiting for her to get up and ask him a question but she never did, she just continued to sit there struggling.  
When the class ended, it didn’t take long for students to start packing up and heading out the door. Eva’s friends met her by her desk and waited for her get situated. Tom watched as Terrance snuck up behind her as she stuffed her bag with her supplies. His wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder.  
“Let’s go get ice cream,” he cooed to her and she smiled widely.  
“I’d love to TJ, but one second I have to ask Mr. Hiddleston a question.” his eyes nearly widened when he heard her speak his name. What did she want to say to him? If it was about her work why wouldn’t she have asked it earlier?  
TJ let out a low grumble and let her go.  
“Fine, meet me outside.” he told her, only receiving a nod in response.  
“Yeah we’re gonna go back to the apartment E,” Lisa said as her and Ella began to head out of the lecture hall with Terrance. Eva waved and smiled at her friends as they exited.  
“Bye guys…” she sighed. Pretty soon she was the only student left. Tom graded papers, pretending not to notice her presence. Something he’s tried to do before, but has found to be close to impossible. Once she had finished gathering her things together she stepped over to his desk slowly. He still pretended not to notice, even though she was right in front of him.  
“Um…Mr. Hiddleston?” She called softly. He finally looked up to her. She gave him a bright smile that made his stomach flutter. “Hi, I hope I’m not bothering you.”   
“Bothering me? Of course you’re not bothering me, what is it that you need Ms. Watts?” he asked trying to keep his facial expression as professional as possible, but she definitely wasn’t helping. She pressed some books she was holding to her torso and he could see the outline of her breast above her tank top. He internally cursed himself and darted his eyes up. It was then that he noticed a small beauty mark on the upper right side of her chin, right under her bottom lip. He couldn’t believe he had never noticed that before. He thought it looked completely adorable on her. Great, another part of her he could obsess over.  
“So do you think you would have any ideas?” she said making him realize that he had missed everything she had just said.   
“Uhh...um. Goodness Eva I’m incredibly sorry but I missed all of that.” he admitted softly, all while feeling completely ashamed. She giggled and flipped her curls back.  
“It’s fine, I was talking really fast so it’s my fault,” she laughed. “So basically, Mrs. Haraway wanted me to speak to you about a Shakespeare fest type of thingy. She knows you’re a big fan, and right now we’re working on two plays in class. I kind of came up with the idea, Mrs. Haraway was enforcing it, but she said that you would do better at leading it. Only if you’re available though. We’ve been throwing ideas around for the last three days but they aren’t the great. I know you have a lot on your plate but…” He finally took a break from staring and listened. He thought it was a brilliant idea and if it meant he got to be around Eva a little more he definitely wanted to be a part of it.  
“I would love to help Eva, I’m sure I could develop some ideas for you all.”  
“Alright cool, if you come up with any you have my email and stuff.”   
“Or,” he began. He was trying to keep the words in, he knew exactly what he was about to say and he hated himself for it but he couldn’t help it, it just came out. “All of my classes are done for the day at five, and since I’m head of the department I’m always here til at least ten. If you want to swing by and we could throw out some ideas together.” it didn’t sound as flirtatious in his head, but once it escaped his mouth he was almost disgusted with himself. Eva thought to herself about her schedule and smiled.  
“I can come by around seven thirty-ish I guess. I have a class that ends at seven so yeah I think I can come by then.” She told him.  
Take it back Tom. Tell her not to come, things can only get bad from here. Tell her not to come. Tell her you’ll just email her.  
While his thoughts ran rapid, he kept his mouth shut and simply smiled.   
“Alright, well I’ll see you later.” She said softly before waving and stepping away from his desk.  
“You too Ms. Watts.” She turned and walked off, her curls bouncing and her hips shaking so deliciously that he could feel his mouth water at the corners. Once she was gone from his sight he turned back to his paperwork and continued to grade, and while he tried his hardest to focus, all he could think about was seeing her later.

The heels of her boots clacked against the hard tile flooring. She looked down at her watch that read 7:43 and sighed. She didn’t expect her Economics professor to go as long as he did, and she didn’t plan on being out really late. She clutch onto her bag as she walked to his room. The building was silent, she was sure that all the other English department professors had gone home for the night. As she got closer and closer to his office she could see that his door was open and she heard the faint sound of Gene Kelly singing in the distance.   
Let the stormy clouds chase  
Everyone from the place  
Come on with the rain  
I've a smile on my face  
I'll walk down the lane  
With a happy refrain  
Singing, singing in the rain  
In the rain.  
She hummed to herself as she got closer until finally she reached his office. When she turned at the door she saw him typing away at his laptop. Not wanting to disturb she stood at the doorframe and knocked on the wall. His eyes peeped up and a smile formed on his lips.  
“Eva, hello.” he said brightly. The music stopped, he closed his laptop and pushed it forward. “Have a seat please,” he insisted. She stepped inside the rather large beautiful office amazed at the things she saw. He had a least four large bookcases. All of them filled with hundreds of books. At the far end of the room sat the most beautiful polished red wood desk with two leather seats in front of it and his own leather spin chair behind it. There was beautiful art all over the walls and an old record player in the corner. His office was one of the more extravagant out of all of the teachers that she had seen.   
“Wow,” she sighed as she stepped in slowly. “Fancy office ya got here.” she giggled and he smiled.   
“Why thank you. A lot of this stuff just came from my old home. I can’t fit all of it in my apartment. So…” he was nervous. His palms were sweaty and a thousand thoughts ran through his head and with every step she took closer and closer to him he regretted agreeing to help her more and more.   
“So did you come up with any ideas?” She asked finally getting to the leather chair in front of him. She took a seat and sat her bag in the chair beside her.   
“I have actually. Do you have any?” he questioned.  
“Yeah I have plenty. Let’s just discuss some, write them down, pick the best ones and then go from there I guess.”   
“Right,” Tom cleared his throat nervously as Eva pulled out some paper and pens. 

They talked and talked for at least an hour, throughout their time together. Tom remained rather restrained. Eva did most of the talking, and boy could she talk. There would be times when Tom would stop listening and just watch her. With her legs crossed, and her hair flipped back exposing her cleavage to him, it was almost as if she was teasing him, but of course that was ridiculous right? He found himself captivated by the way she moved when she spoke, he could tell that she was really excited about this idea of hers and of course that made him feel rather bad for not listening. Though he felt as if he was in a rather difficult spot, Tom kept his cool for the most part. He kept up what other professors would call his “cool teacher” image and would crack a few jokes here and there. But when Eva laughed it would make him feel even worse for how he felt about her. 

“So we could do different lands for different things you know? Kinda like an amusement park, like a section of the fest could be dedicated to A Midsummer Night’s Dream and that’s where all of the kids could go, or we could do Hamlet’s Play and that’s where all of Mrs. Haraway’s productions could be held. Maybe we should map it out.” She flipped her sheet over and began to draw the quad. “Maybe you should come over here and see what I’m drawing?” she looked up at him innocently and he could feel himself break a sweat again. It would be weird for him to go and sit by her, yet it would be rather odd of him to say no. So he stood and walked over to the leather chair that sat next to her. She moved her bag and set it by her feet for him.  
“You know Eva, I can just stand.” He told her and she scoffed.  
“No just sit, you won’t be able to see if you stand. You’re pretty tall.” she laughed while patting the seat next to her. He huffed and plopped himself down on the chair. “Scoot in,” she said gesturing him to move in forward. He hesitated but moved in anyway to get a closer look at her sheet. She drew boxes, and each box represented a different attraction of the fest, but so far all she had were the ones she had made up. “I can’t think of anything else.” she admitted sitting back into her chair and running her orange polished fingers through her thick kinky hair.  
“Um…” Tom started. He licked his thin lips and grabbed a pen. “Well, you can’t do anything related to Shakespeare without the obvious Romeo and Juliet.” he told her which immediately sparked an idea in her head.  
“Oh! I got it! Ella and Lisa were talking about doing a kissing booth. We could do it there. Kind of have a romantic type of thing for all the couples and what not. Kissing booth’s always bring people in, but then of course we would need two guys as well.” He decided not to respond, not that he even knew how to respond to something like that. Then she suddenly looked up as if a light bulb just lit up in her head. She turned to him with a sly smile on her lips and a gleam in her brown eyes. “I think you should do a kissing booth.” she said bluntly nearly making him choke on his own saliva. His eyes widened as he coughed and she erupted with laughter.  
“Wha-what?” he asked, his cheeks growing warmer than ever. “Me? Why?”  
“Oh come on, every girl in this entire school-including faculty wants to kiss you. You were voted most crushable faculty member every year since you’ve been working here. You should totally do it!” She exclaimed now completely excited. Thinking about how much money the could make for the drama department if he were to actually do it gave her butterflies. He continued to blush but shook his head at her.  
“That sounds like an awful idea Eva, I would surely be fired immediately. That type of thing is in the handbook they give us on our first day here.”  
“But it’s not like it’s real, and you’re doing it for a great cause.”  
“Eva I simply couldn’t, even if I wanted to...which I don’t want to...At all.” She pouted and huffed.  
“Fine...if the drama department goes broke it’s your fault not mine.”  
“Oh no, how will I ever live with myself.” he said sarcastically. She gasped and pushed his arm playfully as if he was now one of her friends...and that was his biggest fear. She was entirely too comfortable with him.   
“I want to put quotes up, do you know of any good ones? Let’s start with Romeo and Juliet first?” Tom settled down and began to think of all he knew of Romeo and Juliet. She grabbed onto her sheet and began to write something while he thought. The light from the lap on his desk illuminated around her appearing as though she was glowing before him, and he couldn’t help but stare. Her skin was shimmering again making her a mouth watering sight. He tightened his lips, but that didn’t seem to work. She bit onto her bottom lip as she wrote. She was thinking deeply, and he just couldn’t get over how beautiful she looked in that moment. She leaned over causing the bottom of her shirt to rise up exposing a bit of her lower back to him. The more she leaned the bigger the gap became until he could see the purple and blue heart pattern of her lacy underwear. He looked back over at her and she was still scribbling away. She had no idea of what she was doing to him. This is why some schools had dress codes, and at the moment he was wishing Hampton had one.   
“Do you know of any quotes?” she asked again, not bothering to look at him as she scribbled. She set her left elbow up on his desk and sat cheek on her hand. One immediately popped into his head. He pulled at the neck of his shirt as he spoke.  
“S-See how she leans her cheek upon her hand,” he stuttered lowly. “O, that I were a glove upon that hand.” He couldn’t take it anymore. Everything about her was perfect to him, and though he knew it was wrong in his head, everything else told him otherwise. He had completely lost control of himself. His hand reached up and his pushed some of her curly hair back behind her ear. He could feel himself moving in closer to her though his mind was rejecting it. The back of his hand brushed down to her cheek. “Th-That I might touch that cheek.” She turned to him staring into his blue eyes and found herself lost in them, just like he found himself lost in hers.   
“Umm, Mr. Hiddleston?” she croaked nervously, but he didn’t even hear it. Before she could even react he crashed his lips onto hers softly, holding onto her face as he kissed her. Finally, he could feel those soft plump against his. Her lips were as sweet as he had imagined, and they were so smooth that he never wanted to part from them. While it was rather ironic, kissing her was the most comfortable he had been since she had came into his room. Kissing her reminded him of honey, slow, sweet...calming. Whatever made her so sweet he wanted to jar and save it for himself. His stomach turned and he could feel himself harden in his pants a little. He moved in closer to her and completely let go. While she was completely shocked, it was as if her entire body had frozen at his touch, so she just let him kiss her, more and more, and more...until she closed her eyes and finally kissed back.   
The very second that she began to move her lips with his, he detached them, pushing himself away from and jumping up from his seat.   
“Shit!” he hissed finally regaining control of his actions. “Fuck! Shit!” Eva looked up at him in shock, her eyebrows furrowed and her head tilted. He turned to her nervously. “I am so, so, so sorry Eva…dammit.”   
She didn’t know how to feel. Did she like it? Of course she did. Every girl at Hampton wanted to kiss Mr. Hiddleston, shit some of them wanted to do more than just kiss him. But that’s the thing, every girl wanted to kiss him, but none of them thought that it would actually happen, especially Eva. She was TJ Jones’ girlfriend. She dated the basketball star. That’s what she was known for...All the guys on campus knew to stay away because they all respected TJ too much...Well almost all of the guys as of now. She wanted to respond but she just didn’t know how to. Tom was pacing around the room, whispering profanities everywhere. Her heart was racing and his entire body grew warm. She panted so loud that she found barely hear herself think so she decided to breathe. She didn’t want to freak him out even more so she just breathed until she got herself together.   
“It’s alright,” she said. He stopped and looked over at her, his hands on his head and his breathing uneven.   
“Wha-what?”  
“It’s alright,” she repeated. “No harm done.” He tilted his head at her and frowned.  
“No, you don’t get it. All harm is done. I mean I jus-I just...Oh God I jus-”  
“Kissed a student?” she said standing up from her chair and walking over to him. “Yeah I know I was there.” she scoffed. “Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone.” She smiled at him weakly and rubbed his arm. “Are you alright?” she asked softly and he simply shook his head. “Do you want me to leave?” He nodded. “No problem, I’m out.” he completely surprised at her reaction. Why was she taking it so well? Why wasn’t she freaking out like he was? She packed up her bag, taking the sheets that she had scribbled on along with her and headed for the door. “Um...see you tomorrow?” she sighed. He continued to curse at himself and she huffed. “Um...Bye.” she said before walking out of the door. She made her way through the hall, down the elevator, and out of the door. Once she stepped out she felt as if the weight of what just happened fell onto her head and she shivered. The cold December breeze only made the feeling worse.  
“Oh my God…” she sighed to herself. She walked through the snow covered campus and made her way to her dorm, internally freaking out the entire way there. “What the hell?”

The night was sleepless for the both of them.


	2. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't proof read...Hope u like it though!

She thought about the night before, about how he held her in his office and kissed her how she had always want to be kissed. She couldn’t get the image out of her mind. His large, warm hand that softly sat on her cheek, his supple lips that wrestled with hers until her stomach tingled. The fluttering feeling lasted throughout the night and even onto the next morning. She could barely go a minute without thinking about what had happened, and how though it was wrong beyond all recognition, she couldn’t help but enjoy it.   
“Eva? Baby?” She shot her head up to Terrance who was staring at her with a face full of worry. “You good baby?” he asked softly reaching his hand across the cafeteria table for hers. “You haven’t eaten any of your pancakes.” She looked down at the food and almost felt sick. She was too nervous to eat. To even think about eating.   
“Um, not hungry.” she told him. “My stomach feels a little shitty.” she pushed the plate away a little and grabbed onto his open hand. “But I’m fine. I think I just need some water.” He picked up his water bottle and handed it to her. She unscrewed the cap, took a few sips and set it back down. Something in her wanted to tell him, but she knew that would never fly. He would get pissed, and Mr. Hiddleston would somehow, someway end up losing his job, and she didn’t want anyone to lose their job on account of her. That was something she knew she wouldn’t be able to live with. Some she kept her mouth shut and smiled trying to clear her head of every single thought she had about last night. She reminded herself of all of her memories with Terrance, thinking of a time when she kissed him and trying to convince herself that he was a way better kisser, although she knew deep inside that it wasn’t true.   
“So, are you excited for the game tomorrow?” he asked her, his voice now a tad lighter. Terrance was at Hampton on a basketball scholarship. As much as Eva hated to say it, the scholarship was the only thing keeping him in the school. He was never good with studying, or even trying in his classes. Any decent grades he got, he got because of Eva either making him do it (with her supervision) or doing it for him. But he was one Hampton’s best. So good that most were sure that he was making it into the NBA before he even graduated...Eva never went that far though. While she considered herself to be a dreamer, she never teased herself with the idea of dating someone who could potentially become a basketball star. Most because, she didn’t want to date TJ the basketball star. She just wanted to date TJ.   
“Super excited,” she answered half-heartedly. “Are you excited for our English exam next week?” he huffed and rolled his eyes at her.  
“Way to ruin things Eva.” she let out a low laugh and stared at him while he ate his omelette. “We should probably leave soon,” he said while grossly chewing. “Don’t want Hiddleston up our asses.” Eva’s breath hitched at his name and she let out a low grumble. “What? Is everything okay?” Her eyes widened and she nodded rapidly.  
“Oh yeah, everything’s fine...I just forgot to do the homework is all.” she told him, which was true but not really her main concern at the time.  
“Welcome to my world babe.”

She sat in her seat, with her classmates all surrounding her. The room was close to chaos just like every day, but today things felt a whole lot more chaotic for Eva as she waited for him to enter the room. TJ was by his desk with his friends while they were listening to some new Kendrick Lamar song and rapping along to it. Elle and Lisa were talking back and forth about their Christmas break plans until Elle noticed the rather blank expression on Eva’s face. An expression she rarely ever wears.  
“You good doll?” Elle asks with a voice full of worry. “You’ve been acting weird. You locked yourself in your room last night, and you got up and left real early this morning? Trouble in paradise?” she asked looking over to TJ who had on the biggest smile while his friend Brent was telling a story (probably about one of his many girlfriends) Eva looked over to TJ and sighed.  
“Trouble in paradise? No...but then again we aren’t in paradise.” She told Ella only to recieve a look of confusion from the both of her friends.  
“Girlie what are you talking about?” Lisa chuckled. “You sound cra-”  
“Hello everyone,” she heard from that very familiar British accent. Her heart rate quickened and her back straightened in her seat. Her eyes darted over to him, in his slim fit grey suit, with a navy blue tie. With his glasses sitting on his nose, his eyes sparkling in the sunlight...and those lips...those soft sweet incredib-  
“Yo Earth to Eva, he said take out your homework from last night.” Lisa laughed. “You’re out of it today girl.” she said as she looked through her folder for her work.  
“Shit…” Eva hissed. “I forgot all about that.”  
“Damn girl, since when do you forget to do homework?” Elle questioned. “Have you been smoking weed or something?”  
“Shit this is just what I needed right now...what even was the homework?” Eva could feel herself panicking slowly as she saw just about everyone but her pull out their homework.   
“Nothing you can do in like, thirty seconds.” Ella told her. Eva gave up, let out a long exasperated groan and bringing her forehead to her right hand.   
“So,” Tom started, clapping his hands then setting them on his hips. “By a show of hands who got the homework done tonight?” Eva looked around nervously as she saw hands shoot up from all around her...she was right. She was the only one who didn’t get it done. TJ and all of his friends even did the homework...which meant that it must have been easy.

She sunk in her chair a little, hoping to make herself invisible for only a moment so that he wouldn’t notice, but of course that didn’t work. Tom looked over in her direction, about to say something until he realized that it was Eva and stopped himself. He turned himself around and walked over to the white board. “Alright, well that’s great.” he said “To those of you who didn’t get it done…” this made Eva scoff. “To those of you who didn’t get it done. Come see me after class.” Her stomach dropped and her cheeks grew warm, realizing that she was the only one. Did he really want to talk to her about the homework? Or last nights…incident? She spent the rest of the class with her head down. She felt embarrassed, exposed, and though no one knew about it, she felt as if everyone was talking about her for some reason. Whenever an eye moved in her direction, she wondered if it was out of judgement. She would see people whispering to each other, and she felt like she knew that they were talking about her. After a while she just stopped looking. She sat her head down in her arms on her desk and completely shut the entire class out. 

Once it was over, the room cleared like wild fire as usual. Elle, Lisa, TJ and Brent stayed behind for her giving her words of encouragement on account of they thought she was about to get her ass handed to her.   
“Don’t worry babe. You slipped up, we all slip up. You’re fine.” TJ grabbed her chin and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Out of nowhere Eva pulled him into a long warm hug and snuggled her head into his chest. This caused the girls to let out “Aww’s” and Brent rolled his eyes...but the only reaction Eva cared about was Tom’s. Was he watching her right now as she held onto the young man she had told everyone that she loved? If so, what was he thinking? She pulled out of the hug and her friends began to walk off. “Well be in the quad.” Elle told her and she nodded. They all headed out of the door, and she stood and waved until they were all gone. Tom waited for her to come over to the desk but she had already decided that they was fine where she stood.   
So they stared at each other. Both of them nervous, neither of them knowing what to say or when to say it. Complete and total silence. Tom contemplated closing the door, but he didn’t want to risk making her uncomfortable. Plus, he was sure that being in a classroom with a student while the door is closed was completely against the guidelines at Hamilton…  
Then again, he was sure that kissing a student was against the guidelines as well and he already broke that rule.  
Eva had no intentions of speaking. She was fully prepared to listen to anything that he had to say, but she just didn’t want to speak. Tom figured ran his fingers through his deep ginger hair and grumbled something under his breath. After a while he figured that someone should say something, before the scene gets too weird...and it would have to be him.   
“Sorry…” he said in a breathy tone. “I’m really, really, truly sorry Eva.” He stood up from his desk and walked to the front of it. “If there is anything I can do to make it up to you please don’t hesitate to let me know. The last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable in my class, or around me.” His voice croaked a little and it bothered her how sincere he sounded. She wasn’t upset with him, she wasn’t looking for an apology.   
“Why?” she asked lowly while anxiously tugging at a string that was loose at the end of her hoodie. His eyes widened and he leaned forward.  
“I’m sorry what did you say?” he asked unable to hear her.  
“I said why? Why did you do it? You never explained that last night.” she said. He blew out some air and scratched the back of his head.   
“Umm...well. That I don’t think you would like to hear.” he tells her. She tilted her head at him and took a step closer.  
“With all due respect Mr. Hiddleston I’ve never had a teacher of mine kiss me before. My stomach has been fucked up since last night. I feel all weird and off. I feel like if you were to just give me some sort of explanation, it would make me feel at least a little better.” She told him. He felt completely stuck. While he didn’t want to tell her how he felt, he knew it was only fair.   
“Um, take seat.” he told her. She grabbed a chair from one of the desks and pulled up toward him. He sat on the edge of his desk in front of her and gave her a warm smile. “You see, there’s no way of saying any of this to you Eva without sounding like a little boy, so please allow me to keep my dignity when I’m done.” She nodded, still a little confused to where he was going with this but she continued to listen. “Um okay...wow. Here it goes.” he thought to himself about what he would say first. How should it come out? How to say it without scaring her away. He lowered his tone as he spoke in case there was anyone in the hall which he doubted that there was. Most of the other English professors don’t work until the afternoon. “I’ve been working here for a while now...and um...Well I have a lot of young, beautiful female students. I’ve had hundreds of beautiful young women come in this room, but none of them- and I don’t mean this in a cheesy way. I mean this in a completely serious way when I say that no other female student I’ve ever had has been as beautiful as you.” he told her, only receiving a blink as a response. Little did he know that, that blink was her way of internally freaking out. “Resisting that has been hell to me. It’s impossible to be around you without staring at you for at least a minute. You and your big curly hair, and you wide brown eyes...that shimmering brown skin.” Her stomach dropped and her chin slowly followed. “I know this is weird, and this is why I hadn’t planned on telling you but really this is just me telling you the truth. When you came into my office last night it was really hard for me to pay attention to anything your were talking about Eva. I was always used to taking short glances at you and going about my day. Not to sound creepy or anything but your were kind of like a coffee fix. Just little bit in the morning, and I’m good...but last night was too much. You were the only one around me, looking at me, talking to me. It was too much and I just kind of lost control of myself...I really do apologize.” His words made her fingers tingle and gave her a rather odd feeling in the pit of her stomach, a feeling she couldn’t put her finger on.   
She nodded, trying to sink all of what he just said into her brain. He looked at her helplessly, praying that his words didn’t offend her. He was waiting for her to speak now. Wondering how she felt was enough to drive him insane. She only continued to nod as she thought to herself. “Are you alright Eva?” he asked her softly and she glanced up at him. From a look of shock to small smirk she nodded.  
“Yeah, I’m fine...and you don’t have to apologize. I just...I-I guess I’m just a little shocked is all.” She told him. Her...out of all of the girls at Hampton, her? Why? What was it about her that was so different? So special. Eva never considered herself to be anything special really. In fact she would often wonder why TJ was wasting his time with her but she would never dare ask him. Slightly afraid of what the answer might be.   
“I promise it’ll never happen again.” he told her which didn’t make her feel any better about the situation. She never said that she didn’t enjoy the kiss, the more she thought about it, the more she craved another one. She knew that wasn’t a possibility though. So she grinned wide and nodded again.  
“Umm...yeah.” was all she could get out as she stood from the chair. hoisting her bag up to her shoulder. “Well thanks for explaining Mr. Hiddleston...I’ll see you tomorrow.” She reached her hand out for his and he took it and shook.   
“By the way, no harm done about not having your homework. It wasn’t going into the grade books anyway.” he stated.   
“Oh thanks,” she let go of his hand and stepped back a little. “I really appreciate it.”  
“No problem…” the stood and stared at each other. Eva rocked on her heels while he twiddled his fingers. A tension rose between them that Eva couldn’t help but feel. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to feel his lips again. Even if it was only one more time. Except this time she wanted to kiss back the entire time. She wanted those hands around her waist and she wanted her fingers through his hair. She wanted him, and she hated herself for it.  
“Um, well I should get going.” She told him pointer her right thumb toward the door. “I have an exam a little later, but I see you tomorrow Mr. Hiddleston.” She waved and quickly turned around hoping that the tension, and the newfound heat between her thighs would go away.   
“Alright, by Eva.” she heard him call out from behind her. She quickly walked off feeling as if she was losing breath with each stepped. Once she got into the hall she inhaled deeply and huffed trying to contain these weird feeling she was beginning to have for her English professor. 

 

He tapped his foot against the hardwood floor of the room, waiting for the clock to strike 5:30, it was his last class of the day, and honestly he was read to go home now. Usually he stays in the English building for an extra four hours or so but he just didn’t feel up to it this particular night. He couldn’t stop thinking about Eva, and how she would have to go about the rest of her time at Hampton thinking about how her creepy English teacher kissed her and then confessed his love to her the next day. It made him nervous. He didn’t think that she would tell anyone, but then again he never knew for sure. Sexual harassment was never taken lightly at Hampton, especially when a student is involved. He knew that if she told anyone, it would not only be his job, but his reputation as well. He looked down at his watch that struck 5:30 and smiled.   
“Alright everyone pencils down!” he shouted jumping up from his seats. “We’ll continue tomorrow.” His students all got up from their seats, grabbed their things and headed toward the door. Some stopped by him to ask questions, others of them handed in late work (which he always dreaded) but after about twenty minutes the entire building was clear of people and he had the place to himself once again. He packed up the things in his briefcase and headed to his office. 

Once he made it inside of the office he walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked over to his office for his laptop when he heard the sound of the clearing of a throat. He jumped and turned his head around, behind the door stood Eva with a rather alluring expression on her face. Her long wild kinky hair all over the place, her pink lips parted a little, her usually light brown eyes were much darker than usual and at some point within the day she had changed from her hoodie and jeans into a short floral dress (something what wasn’t appropriate for the weather.)   
She strutted over to him slowly like a cat sneaking for it prey. She was way too close for comfort. His breathing hitched as he could feel her breath on his neck as she looked up at him challengingly. Something within her had changed since the conversation earlier, and Tom was trying to figure out if he liked it or not. Eva knew that she was making him nervous, that was exactly what she wanted. She grabbed onto the straps of her dress and and pushed them down her shoulders revealing her bare breasts and her black lace underwear.  
“Hey Mr. Hiddleston.” her honeyed voice soothed him but made his stomach twist at the same time. His chest rose up and down as his breath staggered. He didn’t dare look down. He could never look down. He stared right into her eyes and she moved in closer to his pressing her chest against his shirt. His eyes glanced down and he knew he was in trouble.  
“Shit…”


End file.
